There are work machines (e.g., construction, agricultural, forestry) which can operate the hydraulic actuator(s) of an auxiliary tool attached to the work machine. Auxiliary tools are commonly referred to as an auxiliary attachment, or just attachment. Examples of such an auxiliary tool include a multi-function bucket (“clamshell bucket”), rotary broom, auger, hammer, vibratory compactor, snow blower, grapple, shear felling head, and disk saw felling head, to name just a few.
As indicated, the auxiliary tool has its own hydraulic actuator(s) onboard the auxiliary tool. Such a hydraulic actuator may be, for example, a hydraulic cylinder that provides a linear output, as for a clamshell bucket, and/or a hydraulic motor that provides a rotary output, as for a broom or hammer.